28th Division (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type= Infantry |size= |garrison= |current_commander= |notable_commanders=Edward Bulfin |battles= Western Front Battle of Gravenstafel Battle of St Julien Battle of Frezenberg Battle of Bellewaarde Battle of Loos Balkans Campaign Battle of Doiran |decorations= |battle_honours=Ypres Loos Doiran }} The 28th Division was a regular British Army formation in World War I . History Formed in England in December 1914 - January 1915 from regular arm battalions returning from India, Singapore and Egypt . In January 1915 the division moved to France and on to the Western Front. The division took part in the 2nd Battle of Ypres where they suffered massive casualties and in the Battle of Loos . In October 1915 the 28th Division embarked from Marseilles to Egypt and in November 1915 on to Salonika where the division would remain for the rest of the war. Component units 83rd Brigade This Brigade was temporarily under the command of 5th Division between 3 March and 7 April 1915, when it was replaced by 15th Brigade from that Division. *2nd Bn, King's Own Royal Regiment (Lancaster) *1/5th Bn, King's Own Royal Regiment (Lancaster) (joined March 1915, left October 1915) *2nd Bn, The East Yorkshire Regiment (joined December 1914) *1st Bn, The KOYLI (joined November 1914, left June 1918) *1st Bn, the York and Lancaster (joined December 1914) *1/3rd Bn, The Monmouthshire Regiment (joined March 1915, left September 1915. Absent May to August 1915 when amalgamated with its sister 1/1st and 1/2nd Bn following serious casualties at Ypres) 84th Brigade This Brigade was temporarily under the command of 5th Division between 23 February and 7 April 1915, when it was replaced by 13th Brigade from that Division. *2nd Bn, The Northumberland Fusiliers (joined December 1914, left June 1918) *1st Bn, The Suffolk Regiment (joined November 1914) *2nd Bn, The Cheshire Regiment (joined December 1914) *1st Bn, The Welsh Regiment (joined December 1914) *1/6th (Glamorgan) Bn, The Welsh (joined July1915, left October 1915) *1/1st Bn, The Monmouthshire Regiment (joined February 1915, left September 1915) *1/12th (County of London) Bn, The London Regiment (joined February 1915, left May 1915) 85th Brigade Brigade transferred temporarily to 3rd Division between 19 February 1915 and 6 April 1915. It was replaced by the 9th Brigade from that Division. *2nd Bn, The Buffs (joined December 1914) *3rd Bn, The Royal Fusiliers (joined December 1914, left July 1918) *2nd Bn, The East Surrey Regiment (joined December 1914) *3rd Bn, The Middlesex Regiment (joined December 1914) *1/8th Bn, The Middlesex (joined March 1915, left June 1915) *'228th Brigade' This Brigade was formed on 26 February 1917, as Army Troops, although it was always associated with this Division. It came under the command of the Greek Crete Division from 30 September 1918, and was broken up on 4 October 1918. *2nd (Garrison) Bn, The King's (Liverpool) Regiment (joined August 1917) *2/5th Bn, Durham Light Infantry (joined March 1917) *1st Garrison Bn, The Seaforth Highlanders (joined March 1917) *2nd Garrison Bn, The Royal Irish Fusiliers (joined March 1917, left August 1917) *22nd (Wessex & Welsh) Bn TF, The Rifle Brigade (joined November 1916) Divisional Troops *23rd (Service) Bn (Welsh Pioneers), The Welsh (joined August 1916) Divisional Mounted Troops *B Squadron, 1/1st Surrey Yeomanry (joined 22 December 1914, left to join XVI Corps on 27 December 1916) *28th Cyclist Company (joined 29 December 1914, left to join XVI Corps on 8 December 1916) Artillery On formation: *III Brigade, Royal Field Artillery *XXXI Brigade, Royal Field Artillery Commanders *Maj-Gen. E. Bulfin (17/12/1914) Sick *Maj-Gen. C. Briggs (12/10/1915) *Maj-Gen. H. Croker (21/5/1916) *Brig-Gen. E. Morris (Acting, 27/1/1917) *Maj-Gen. H. Croker (8/3/1917) External links *28th Division History - British Army in the Great War *Order of Battles World War I 28 28 Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918 Category:1914 establishments in the United Kingdom